Over the past year we have worked with the National Cancer Institute to develop a scientific protocol to study pregnant women who are identified as having noninvasive prenatal cell-free DNA sequencing results that are suggestive of malignancy as an incidental finding. The protocol has been presented to the Women's Malignancies branch and is now undergoing scientific review. In addition, we have written a position description for a genetic counselor/data coordinator for this protocol and have started interviews.